bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin---Zen's exile, part 46
Days of Ruin---Zen's exile, part 46 Lancia sat with her chin cradled in the palm of her hand, restless. "I can't stand it," She muttered woefully. "I'm sure the others can handle themselves, but I hate sitting around doing nothing!" Lira held onto the mast to steady herself against the bouncing waves. "....hm..." She hummed in agreement. Galant and Mifune were by the railing, eyes fixed on the horizon for any sign of their comrades. The only sign of them were the heads of several iceburgs and the occasional flash of lightning. The fire unit narrowed his eyes slightly as a new ice burg formed on the edge of the sea. It was dark blue. He leaned foward against the railing, straining to make sense of the image. His eyes widened quickly in realization and he spun around to face the other units. "What's wrong?" Lancia asked, curious. "Where's Zen?!" Galant asked, eyes wide. *** -A few minutes earlier- Selena stumbled back from the force of Lucina's blow, right into the path of Belfura's dargon. It's maw opened wide to devour her, but a tongue of lightning quickly lashed out and blocked the attack. Sergio quickly pressed the offensive, raining down shards of ice. Their foes easily defended against them with an ice dome. "We aren't getting anywhere," Zeln says, sweat running down his brow. Though he held the advantage as a lightning unit, the unsteady ice floor of the iceburg they stood on kept him from using his full speed and strength. Selena smiled tiredly. "It seems I'm beginning to lose my edge." She gripped Lexida in her hand, willing her strength to return. The ice dome receeded and revealed Belfura's smirk and Lucina's cold stare. "Huh," Belfura says snarkily, "I guess the old units aren't as powerful as they used to be. They're definately not what they're cracked up to be, eh?" She looked to Lucina for affirmation. She didn't reply, eyes fixed on her former childhood friend, Selena. Not allowing the moment to pass, Sergio lept forward. "Royal ice blade!" Imbued with new power, his sword began to glow. Behind him, a larger blade of ice formed, mimicking his movements. With a shout, he swung, hard. The floating ice blade collided with the two opposing units. Clouds of mist and fog filled the air as Sergio landed back on the island of ice, eyes searching for unit. For a long time, nothing moved. A volley of ice shards sprung from the clouds of mist, too fast for anyone to react. Selena barely had time to protect herself with an ice shield as she heard a grunt an a cry of pain. She quicly turned her head to see that both Zeln and Sergio had been pierce by shafts of ice. Zeln was the first to disappear, and then Sergio. Selena began to tremble. "We told you, didn't we?" This time, Lucina spoke as the mist cleared. Her eyes were dark an unforgiving. "We...are alot stronger than you, Selena." Another spear of ice shot out from her blade. Selena moved to dodge it, but her left leg suddenly gave out on her, and she saw it had been pierced by ice. She looked back up, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut. A rush of air surrounded her and then moved past her, and the sound of clashing and cracking was heard. But she felt no pain. She was falling, or disappearing. Opening her eyes, hesitantly, she gasped. Before her was a familiar head of wild brown hair, and in front of that was a wall of dark blue crystal. "..what?" Zen turned her head just enough to reveal saddened blue eyes. "I apologize I couldn't come sooner, Selena. I'm not going to let you fight alone." Selena found herself smiling, and a small bout of laughter escaped her. "Of course, dear." They turned and faced the enemy as the crystal shield crumbled away. *** "Yeah, the ship left about three days ago," The merchant scratched his head for further recolllection, "A girl and a bunch of other wierd-lookin' folk. They went somewhere north-west, I think." Ritz nodded, thanking the man and returning to his brothers. "North-west," He reported with a shrug. "Where in the world is she going...?" Haku muttered. The twins had been asked by their father to go after Zen. They were more than happy to finally bring their sibling back without having to do it in secret. "Hey," Ritz muttered thoughtfully, "I've been thinking..." "What?" "Why did father suddenly decide Zen could come back home?" The white-haired brother cocked his head. "Because he's satisfied with how strong's she's gotten, I guess. I mean, she did go toe-to-toe with Ko that one time." "I'm just a littlle worried, that's all," Ritz says, "I guess I didn't expect father to let her come home any time soon." "Well, I'm not asking any questions." *** Hisagi keeled over the sink, grunting painfully between coughs. He brought his hand to his mouth and brought it away bloodied. Through tired eyes he glared at the crimson liquid. "I'm running out of time," He whispered to the night air, "Looks like you're finally giving out on me...eh, Hisagi?" *** Yay for more foreshadowing! Let me know if I'm revealing too much...I just don't wanna surprise you guys too badly. I hate it when something is revealed without foreshadowing, and I'm just like, "No! No, bad! That was totally not mentioned before!" Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts